


【相二】陪你倒数

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二】陪你倒数

相叶雅纪坐在司会的乐屋里，想起以往都陪在自己身旁的四位门把，心里的紧张又多了一分。

第一次独挑大梁成为红白的司会，尽管以往也有相关的经验，但五个人和自己一个人，有着本质区别。

相叶将门把给自己发来打气的邮件一一再次翻阅。

果然，还是那个陪在自己身边二十年的人，最能安抚自己。

相叶反复默念着二宫的邮件，自己给自己加油。

突然而来的敲门声倒是吓了他一跳，开门进来的那个人更是让他惊喜。

“小和？”

相叶看着二宫进来后将门反锁，一个箭步上前将人抱住。

“喂喂！小心把西装弄皱了！”二宫知道乐屋的隔音一般，只得将小尖嗓压低。

“小和……”相叶将二宫搂得紧紧的，隔着衣衫，听着彼此的心跳，仿佛只有这样才能将那份紧张去除。

“表现得很棒哦。”

相叶闻言松了手，“诶？”

“我的雅纪，表现得很棒呢！”二宫踮起脚，在相叶的唇上印上浅浅的一个吻，“就是顶跨那里不太好。”

相叶看着怀里的二宫那一脸哀怨，笑了笑，“那不过是节目效果。”

“可是我在边上看着啊。”二宫撅起猫唇，“你还顶得那么卖力……”

“就是知道你在边上，所以才这样的。”相叶轻轻地吻了吻二宫，“你在那里，我整个人才能放松下来。”

“别紧张，你是最棒的司会大人啊。”

二宫帮相叶整理了一下西装。

“小和，谢谢你！”相叶再一次将二宫紧紧搂住，“今年不能站在你身边陪你倒数了。”

“傻瓜！”二宫抚着相叶的背，“就算不是站在身边，我也会在离你最近的地方。”

相叶看着优胜的旗子交到红组司会手上，泪点低的他忍不住落下泪来，回过头来，二宫的汉堡手轻轻拍上自己的手臂。

果然，无论是什么事，只需知道那人在自己左右，就可以坚强度过。

当一切结束之后，相叶在后台拿出手机，看着那人准点发过来的邮件，一下子释怀了。

“5-4-3-2-1！雅纪新年快乐！新的一年，也请你多指教了！PS，今晚全部工作结束之后，我要到你家过新年的第一天！

——二宫和也”

相叶在坐上车前一秒将给二宫的新年邮件发了出去。

车内的二宫看了看手机，将身边的位置挪了挪。

“我都在你面前了，还发什么邮件啊。”

尽管二宫轻声地吐槽着，但相叶还是看到他的耳朵染上了红晕。

“给最爱的小和，在新的一年里，也请你多指教！PS，我在家里早就准备好给小和的新年礼物了，请一定要来我家过新年的第一天！

——相叶雅纪”

 

END

 

在以后的每一年里，希望他们都能在对方的身边，陪着他一起倒数，一起进入每一个新年。


End file.
